d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Merfolk
Plane Shift: Ixalan Merfolk Features The River Heralds are merfolk—a race of amphibious humanoids at home throughout the oceans, rivers, and rain forests of Ixalan. They stand between seven and eight feet tall, with skin that ranges from deep burgundy through many shades of violet and blue, to green, bright orange, and yellow. They are humanlike in shape, but have long fins extending from their shoulders, forearms, middle backs, and calves. Frills of fins also protrude from the backs of their heads. All merfolk can breathe air or filter oxygen from the water, and they can walk on land or swim with equal ease. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Age. Merfolk mature at the same rate humans do and reach adulthood around the age of 20. They live considerably longer than humans, though, often reaching well over 100 years. * Alignment. Most merfolk are neutral, living in close harmony with nature. * Size. Merfolk are significantly taller than most humans, standing between seven and eight feet tall and averaging about 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common (if it exists in your campaign), Merfolk and one additional language of your choice. * Subrace. Merfolk are actually two separate subspecies. The green merfolk favor the land, walking among the trees and savoring the sunlight that filters through the leaves, while the blue merfolk are more at home in the waters of the Great River and the Inner Sea. Subrace Features Green Merfolk Green merfolk generally have yellow chests and pale green faces, shading to dark blues and purples on their backs and limbs. The patterns on their skin suggest the colors of the tree frogs common in the rain forest, as do their eyes of orange, lime green, or sky blue. Their fins are relatively short and thick. They climb trees with ease, move through undergrowth unhindered, and often wield magic to shape vines and branches to their will. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. * Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the druid spell list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. Blue Merfolk Blue merfolk often have burgundy or magenta on their faces and chests, with lighter shades of blue and purple elsewhere. Their eyes are red, orange, or blue, and their long, thin, and elegant fins resemble scarves or veils of fine fabric. They swim easily, even upstream, and clamber over rocks and through rapids with ease. They prefer to dwell in shallow waters, but spend a fair amount of time on land as well. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Lore of the Waters. You gain proficiency in History and Nature. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Plane Shift: Zendikar Merfolk Features Curious, thoughtful, and analytical, the merfolk of Zendikar are natural scholars and explorers. In the past, merfolk society was organized around their belief in three deities. But in the wake of the reappearance of the Eldrazi, the merfolk have realized that their faith was a web of lies, built on a corrupted memory of the Eldrazi titans handed down from generation to generation. In peaceful times, the merfolk might have fought over the ultimate meaning of this revelation. But faced with the danger presented by the Eldrazi broods, the merfolk have largely set aside their differences and joined together in a united force. Old grudges still linger, but the well-being of the merfolk race – and the world – far outweigh any ancient conflicts between creeds. Merfolk are an amphibious race, born and at home in the water but comfortable on dry land. Humanoid in form, they have skin of ivory, silver, russet, blue, or deep purple. Long fins extend from the backs of their forearms and calves, and their fingers and toes are webbed. The hairlike growths on their heads are either thick and bristly like the needles of a sea urchin, or long and wavy, resembling fine seaweed. In either case, these growths typically range in color from red to warm brown to black. Male merfolk have similar growths extending down from their cheekbones. Merfolk wear little clothing unless they are armored for battle. Even then, they drape themselves with nets and a minimum of cloth, wearing armor crafted of large, bleached seashells and augmented with leather. The merfolk race is divided into three creeds, founded on the principles of Emeria (wind), Ula (water), and Cosi (the trickster). A merfolk isn’t born into a creed but chooses it upon reaching adulthood, and it is rare for a merfolk not to choose a creed. Merfolk of the wind and water creeds aren’t hostile to each other, but members of each creed regard the other creed with a vague disdain. Members of both those creeds regard the Cosi creed with suspicion and some degree of fear, and Cosi-creed adherents tend to keep their affiliation secret. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Age. Merfolk mature at the same rate humans do and reach adulthood around the age of 20. They live considerably longer than humans, though, often reaching well over 100 years. * Alignment. Most merfolk are neutral, though merfolk of the Emeria and Cosi creeds have chaotic leanings. * Size. Merfolk are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a swimming speed of 30 feet. * Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Merfolk, and one extra language of your choice. Subrace Features Emeria Creed The Creed of Wind. Merfolk who followed Emeria’s creed seek wisdom and truth in the Wind Realm, exploring the mystical forces—rather than natural causes—behind historical events. They are evasive and intentionally enigmatic in their interactions with others, and are often described as manipulative and deceptive. * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. * Wind Creed Manipulation. You have proficiency in the Deception and Persuasion skills. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the druid spell list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. Ula Creed The Creed of Water. Ula-creed merfolk emphasize intellectual pursuits, stressing hard evidence and reason over passion. They are analytical scholars, chroniclers, explorers, and navigators who pride themselves on being blunt and straightforward. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Water Creed Navigation. You have proficiency with navigator’s tools and in the Survival skill. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Cosi Creed The Creed of the Trickster. No merfolk will openly admit to following the creed of the trickster, but those who do view Cosi as an ally who can grant them control over the chaotic forces of the world. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by an additional 1 (for a total of 2), and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Trickster's Talents. You have proficiency in the Sleight of Hand and Stealth skills. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the bard spell list spell list. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Category:Races Category:Merfolk Category:Plane Shift Category:Plane Shift: Zendikar Category:Plane Shift: Ixalan